mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:18tanzc
= Archive = Archive 1 = 18tanzc's Talk = This is my talk page! post away my friends! From The RedBrick Marketplace Thank you for being so helpful and supportive!!! Order on my stores talk page here. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick MLN 00:05, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! 18tanzc 00:54, March 2, 2012 (UTC) No Problem! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick MLN 01:18, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Order from Universal MLN The Order from Universal MLN for the following Items: 1 Totemic Wolf 1 Totemic Mount. Lion All of this is a total of 60 clicks on Tennisdude's Lightworm, the username is hotdogsauce1, when you are done clicking please say, I will then notify him that you are done clicking. (Sorry if it sounded so much like a automatic Message, or maybe just from like a robot, I don't know!?) :P Codyn329 (talk) 00:59, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Probably both. :P Please also click 50 times on my LW for today! 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 02:16, March 23, 2012 (UTC) I was expecting that answer. :P I'll go click right now.. :P :) Codyn329 (talk) 02:52, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. If you where expecting it, then why didn't you just click? :P 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 02:59, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Clicking for totemics done. Have him send me the items. 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 03:06, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Links with following stuff Hiya, thought I'd point this out since you are doing some good edits. when linking to say Bartlebee's page you can link to it like that rather then doing Bartlebee's page the apostrophe s still becomes part of the link. See this edit to T-Square for another example. Cheers 08:18, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Ah, cool. Thanks man. I will remember that :) 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 14:07, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Light worm clicks I finished clicking your lightworm, 550 or 600/700 done. Codyn329 (talk) 22:53, March 27, 2012 (UTC) 550 done. So you have 150 left. 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 23:43, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Click deal I can't do the click deal anymore. HUo., ok. Have you clicked for the past 3 days? (Today,yesterday and monday, 75 clicks?) 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 01:17, March 29, 2012 (UTC) New Glitch Hey, should you or I make a page about the overlapping module glitch??? LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 23:35, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I am right now :P You should see it in a few minutes. :) 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 23:39, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 23:54, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Here it is if you want to take a look! 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 23:56, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I made the picture a little smaller because it was overlapping the recent activity box LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 00:00, April 4, 2012 (UTC) The What? 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 00:04, April 4, 2012 (UTC) The "Recent Wiki Activity" Box on the right side... LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 00:08, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Ohh...... That! I'm sorry, I didn't know at first because I use a different wiki page set-up then you do. You use the "New wiki look" That has all those extra features and stuff like that. I use the "Monobook" set-up. It is an older version that I like to use. 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 00:11, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I have to go now. C ya! 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 00:13, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I used to use monobook. on my old computer. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 00:17, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I still use a computer that is about 11 years old :P So I have to use monobook or I can't edit anything :S 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 00:27, April 4, 2012 (UTC) What kind of computer??? LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 00:29, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I use a Mac. 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 00:33, April 4, 2012 (UTC) how old??? is it a 2001 iMac??? LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 00:34, April 4, 2012 (UTC) No, its a laptop, a Powerbook G4. 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 00:36, April 4, 2012 (UTC) 2001-2002??? LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 00:39, April 4, 2012 (UTC) 2000-2001. 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 00:46, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Wow, I used to use a 2000 Dell Insperon 8100 With Windows ME. I still have the laptop and it works pretty well. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 01:05, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I don't know if that is good or not for a PC, because I have never used one :P I have used this computer for quite some time..But I am going to get a new computer soon. :D 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 01:34, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Windows ME was released around the same time as MacOS 9.2.2 was released 3 months before Its pretty old. I actually upgraded it to Windows ME from Windows 98 around the same time as MacOS 8.5 LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 01:52, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm also gonna assume that you have used MacOS 9.2.2 so you should be pretty familiar with it. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 01:56, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I am currently using 10.5.8 So I did use it, but I upgraded it a few months ago so I could use it for school assignments. 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 02:29, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Well, I guess you can tell that I have used many different computer OS's 10.5.8 was released around the same time as Windows Vista SP2. I guess you aren't that far behind technology wise. What version of Safari are you using gonna assume you are using safari LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 02:43, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I don't normally use safari, I use firefox. 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 02:46, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Is it a more recent version, because if it is, the new style look will work unless your computer is slow. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 02:56, April 4, 2012 (UTC) The version of it is 2.0.0.20 And it was from 2006 I think. 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 03:08, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh, well it makes sense that you're using monobook then. Although I recommend using the new layout when you get a new computer. Its easier to navigate through. I have to go. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 03:16, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. I would use it if I could. Thanks for the tip though! 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 03:24, April 4, 2012 (UTC) p.s. C ya! Question Hey 18tanzc, i just found this page and it looks odd. Is this a glitch if the info column is missing??? Located Here LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 01:29, April 6, 2012 (UTC) No, It just means that the user has not filled out and saved the info. But nice eye! 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 02:36, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ok. Just wondering. Thanks! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 02:38, April 6, 2012 (UTC) No prob! 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 02:45, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Somethings wrong I have a friend that is no longer on my friend list, yet he never deleted me or blocked me! I never deleted him or blocked him either! I tried to type in his name but when I pressed enter it started loading but then it just went back to my page. So I thought he might of deleted his account. Then I told this to a friend of mine and he said "if he doesn't exist anymore than wouldn't have it said the user you looked up does not exist?" What do you think? Did he deleted his account? Or just a glitch?Codyn329 (talk) 13:54, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Hm... Do you have their username? If so, post it so I can try typing it. I Have never seen that before. 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 13:56, April 8, 2012 (UTC) UtharBantharun Codyn329 (talk) 13:58, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Hm, ok. This is what I see: I try typing it in and it reverts to my page. So they have not deleted their account. But it won't let you through to their page. This has happened before with a few other users and even attachment some times, so It is probably a glitch. But being deleted of of your FL? That was probably him. 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 14:06, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay. thanks for typing it in. Codyn329 (talk) 14:09, April 8, 2012 (UTC) No prob. I am allways happy to help! 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 14:11, April 8, 2012 (UTC) How to get a Store You can do that by going here! Now then you ask Tennisdude for a shop! (I bet your store will be great) Oh and after that you can creat your own prices and order area and stuff. :D Codyn329 (talk) 23:15, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh Thanks! :D I'm probably just going to copy and paste my wiki store :P 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 23:30, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Eh? I don't think it allows that much characters/letters! :P Codyn329 (talk) 23:47, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, The prices. Not the Entire thing. :P 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 00:05, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Okay. :P Codyn329 (talk) 00:18, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Shopnav Template Hey 18tanzc, I noticed that there are several stores on the shopnav template that aren't approved. I also noticed that those store were all inactive. I was just wondering if I am allowed to put my store on it. Thanks! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 23:44, April 10, 2012 (UTC) You have to get your Store approved to be able to put it on there. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 23:48, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks. Just wanted to know. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 23:54, April 10, 2012 (UTC) No prob. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 00:14, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on becoming an Admin! 23:00, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Thank you LS24. I appreciate your support! :) 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 03:24, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Anytime! Just be sure to support me when I go for admin...eventually :P 03:27, April 30, 2012 (UTC) When that day comes and if I still go here... We'll see :P 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 14:03, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Admin You are now an administrator. I didn't get to this earlier because I've been inactive 'round these here parts. Anyways, congrats, although I have no idea who you are :P FB100Z • talk • 23:00, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Well thanks for approving me! (Even though I don't know who you are either :P) 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 03:24, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations and Welcome to the cabal. 04:48, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks A3K! :D 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 03:24, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Earth i clicked your lightworm. can i have my elemental earth For Future reference, please go to the place where you ordered the earth and tell me there, not here. Earth has been sent! 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 15:32, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Bty8 Hey,18tanzc.This is bty8,your MLN friend.Since I reached rank 10.There's more time I can spare on MLN Wiki but not so much.I'll try to eidt my page here and learn more about this.I'm still working on MLN,too.Have a great time! ) Hey Bty8! Congrats on rank 10! :D If you ever need help with any editorial problems, you can ask me or Awesome3000. Awesome3000 (AKA, A3K) knows more then me, so if you have problems with javascript, HTML, etc. go ask him. But i it is just wiki markup then either one is fine :) Have a great time! Your MLN buddy, 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 18:25, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for being inactive I've been busy with school and stuff but I'm looking to put in full dedication here this summer. It would be best to communicate with me via email though. My email is pressnall88@yahoo.com I check my email about 3-4 times a day. And if I'm willing to work with you to keep this site up and running. BrickWheels Store Auction 13:40, May 20, 2012 (UTC) I can understand that. I wil be waiting to see you over the summer! :D 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 15:51, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Well, My summer has started already so, yeah. Here I am! LOL. I need to work on getting my store page redone and stuff and overhaul my design and everything. So yeah. BrickWheels Store Auction 17:31, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Well LOL :P I still have about 2-3 weeks of school left. But I will still be here if you need my help :) 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 17:35, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks! BrickWheels Store Auction 17:40, May 20, 2012 (UTC) There's a problem... Hey, it's LCF119. I tried to use your store, but i forgot that i wasn't on your friend list anymore. So i tried to friend you again, but you weren't on my pending list. Can you get mine? I can't use you store without it. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 19:25, May 29, 2012 (UTC) On his page, it says you're on his block list because you are inactive. He just has to unblock you. That's why he isn't on your pending list. 19:44, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ls24 is right. Un-blocked you! :D 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 23:11, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I really needed it. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 16:57, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ALERT!!! Hey, it's LCF. Something is wrong with your store! It's like one big photo because there's the expand button. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 20:50, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Just fixed it. 20:52, May 31, 2012 (UTC) good. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 21:22, May 31, 2012 (UTC) uhhh..... Thanks? :P 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 23:02, May 31, 2012 (UTC) lol no problem 23:04, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Is that what ADML1 did to your store? :P Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 20:24, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Actually, It was YOU who did that to his store...lol don't worry, accidents happen. :P 20:29, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes I did it. It was an accident though. Though somewhere on ADML1's talk page, Adam made the same accident. That last comment was about what HE did to the store. :P P.S. he hasn't been active lately hasn't he? I'm starting to miss him a bit. :( Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 21:01, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Last time I saw him here was March. A lot of people make those mistakes. That's why the preview button is there :P 21:10, June 2, 2012 (UTC) What preview button? Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 21:16, June 2, 2012 (UTC) when editing: The button next to "publish" Wikia Look The button between the "preview" and "Show Changes" buttons monobook. 21:20, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh... During Editing! I forgot about that. I use it all the time. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 21:27, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Thats good then. I noticed that a lot of people don't use the preview button. It makes it difficult to edit pages efficiently without it. 21:42, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Semi-protection How can I semi-protect my page and store? I want to keep away those anonymous user away from them. I just have the code, currently to keep them away temporarily. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 15:56, June 13, 2012 (UTC) The admins typically protect pages that are vandal targets. 18tanzc's page has a history of being hit by vandals. 20:24, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I have to protect the page for you. I also need proof of vandals to protect it. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 23:32, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok, man! always good to know! Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 17:14, June 15, 2012 (UTC) About you leaving... Why are you leaving??? Is it because you are stuck on Rank 9, or are you just sick of MLN??? Please let me know. P.S. I didnt put this on your page because I know this will end up being very long. 19:46, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, to start off, I have barely any time during school days to get on the computer at all due to homework and sports and personal stuff. I am hoping to get through ranks 9 and 10 this summer because my summer vacation started yesterday. Since I have a lot more time, I will probably get through the rest of the ranks before school starts again, so there will be no point of staying unless they update it. As for the wiki, I may hang out with the other users once in a while, but I won't be active everyday. Also remember I said in a few months, not in 2 minutes :P 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 19:52, June 16, 2012 (UTC)